Passenger buses typically include a forward cab section were the driver sits and a rear section connected to the forward cab section. Passengers sit in the rear section. A partition wall may be between these sections that completely or partially blocks a view by passengers through a front window in the cab section. Alternatively, the rear cab section may be a higher elevation then the forward cab section completely or partially blocking a view by passengers. The front window of the forward cab section typically has a trapezoidal shape and is slanted rearward to minimize drag.